spqr_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
SPQR series
The SPQR series is a collection of historical mystery stories by John Maddox Roberts set in the time of the Roman Republic. SPQR (the original title of the first book, until the sequels were released) is a Latin initialism for Senatus Populusque Romanus ("Senate and People of Rome"), the official name of the Republic. Chronological Orders * I: The King's Gambit (70 BC) — Decius uncovers a plot to subvert Lucullus' army in the war against Mithridates. * II: The Catiline Conspiracy (63–62 BC) — Decius uncovers Catiline's plot to overthrow the Republic. * III: The Sacrilege (62-61 BC) — Decius investigates Clodius' desecration of the Bona Dea rites. * IV: The Temple of the Muses (60 BC) — Decius investigates the murder of a philosopher at the Library of Alexandria. ** "The Statuette of Rhodes" (60 BC) (short story in Classical Whodunnits 1996 edited by Mike Ashley) — Decius finds a corpse on the base of the Colossus of Rhodes. * V: Saturnalia (59 BC) — Decius investigates the murder of his kinsman Metellus Celer. * VI: Nobody Loves A Centurion (58 BC) — Decius investigates the murder of a centurion of the 10th Legion at the start of the Gallic Wars. * VII: The Tribune's Curse (55 BC) — Decius investigates the murder of a tribune who curses Crassus on his way to Parthia. ** "Mightier Than the Sword" (53 BC) — Decius investigates a murder of a victim found in the basement of a townhouse in Rome. (short story in The Mammoth Book of Historical Whodunnits 1993 edited by Mike Ashley) * VIII: The River God's Vengeance (53 BC) — Decius investigates a collapsed insula, uncovering systematic fraud in the construction trade. ** "The Etruscan House" (52 BC)— Decius investigates a senator's murder. (short story in Crime Through Time II 1998 collected by Miriam Grace Monfredo & Sharan Newman) ** "An Academic Question" (51 BC) - Decius investigates a murder during his visit to Athens mentioned as part of his leisurely trip to Cyprus at the beginning of "The Princess and the Pirates" (short story in Past Poisons 1998 edited by Maxim Jakubowski) * IX: The Princess and the Pirates (51 BC) — Decius investigates the murder of his host, the Roman governor of Cyprus, while on the island to deal with an upsurge in piracy. The princess is a young Cleopatra VII of Egypt. * X: A Point of Law (51-50 BC) — While running for election to the office of praetor, Decius must deal with accusations that he murdered a man who had threatened to denounce him for actions he took while on Cyprus the previous year. * XI: Under Vesuvius (50 BC) — As praetor peregrinus, Decius investigates a murder near Mount Vesuvius. * XII: Oracle of the Dead (50 BC) — As praetor peregrinus, Decius investigates the murders of a group of priests of Apollo during the period just before Caesar crosses the Rubicon. * XIII: The Year of Confusion (46/45 BC) — Decius examines the murders of some astronomers who had developed Caesar's calendar. * XIV: Dolabella (Forthcoming) ** "Venus in Pearls" (46 BC) (short story Alfred Hitchcock’s Mystery Magazine July/August 2001 p36) — Caesar hires Decius to locate his stolen breastplate before his Pompeian triumph ** "The Will" (44 BC) (short story The Mammoth Book of Roman Whodunnits 2003 edited by Mike Ashley) — Decius investigates Caesar's will following his assassination. ** "The King of Sacrifices" (20 BC) (short story in The Mammoth Book of Historical Detectives 1995 edited by Mike Ashley) — Livia hires Decius to investigate the murder of Julia's lover. External links * SPQR on Wikipedia Category:Source Material